Some Stairs
by PrussianLove
Summary: Prussia gets in a fight with Russia, America, and England, almost getting his ass kicked.


Prussia held the little girl's hand, leading her along the road. Silesia looked up at her big brother, smiling. They finally got to their house, and he felt around in his pockets for his keys. A familiar car pulled up behind them, making Prussia instantly worried. He took one glance back, then bent down to Silesia's level.

"Sweetie, I want you to take these keys, go inside, and lock all the doors and windows, okay?" He said, kissing the little girl on the forehead. Silesia turned around and started walking to the house, but halfway there, she turned back around, and stuck out her hand. Prussia shook his head.

"Go! Go on! Get in the house!" He screamed, and she ran into the house. She locked the doors, but stood at the window in the front of the house, so she could watch. Prussia turned around to the group of men getting out of the car. Russia, America, and England. It figured. They had always hated him. He kept his face straight as the men crowded around him, all grinning Cheshire cat grins.

"Sooo, Prussia, paid our buddy Russia a visit earlier? Think it was funny to break his nose?" America asked, glaring in Prussia direction. Prussia kept a straight face, glaring at the air above the American's shoulder. Alfred growled, mad by the way Prussia ignored him, and punched the albino in the face, breaking his nose. Arthur, who was on the other side of the Prussian, kicked him down, making Prussia fall to the ground. Gilbert just lay there, half pushing himself up, but not getting up.

"Get up! Aren't you going to fight? I thought you were oh-so-tough!" Russia growled, jerking Prussia back up. Still, he held a straight face. Arthur punched him again, causing Prussia's head to snap back. He then pushed him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs. Prussia groaned, but didn't let the pain cross his face.

Silesia was watching the whole thing, and she felt tears prick up in her eyes as she banged on the window. "PRUSSIA! Prussia! Prussia…" She screamed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She screamed even louder as they picked Prussia up and slammed him on the hood of his car.

Prussia coughed up blood, wiping the crimson liquid from his nose and mouth. Russia pulled Prussia, by his legs, down onto the ground, pinning the man to it.

The blonde punched him repeatedly, feeling the skin bruise and break under his fists. He pulled a revolver out of his pocket, shoving it into Prussia's mouth.

"You see this? I should off you right here." He growled, clicking the safety off the gun. Arthur grabbed Russia's collar, pulling the man away for a second.

"Ivan! Stop it! We've done enough damage!"

"Yeah, dude, let's get going before his brother gets back, he's a scary bastard!" Alfred urged, flipping the keys out. Russia growled again and pulled the gun out, firing a round off into Prussia's car. He flipped the safety back on, then they all climbed into the car.

Prussia spit more blood out, wiping it once again from his face. He sat on the stairs of the house, running his hand through his hair. Silesia peeked out the door, then ran out, sitting in Prussia's lap. He smiled, hugging the brown haired girl to his chest. Then he sent her inside, telling her to go to bed. He sat outside an hour before Germany got home, carrying things from the store. He dropped all of it when he saw Prussia, his mind going into military mode.

"Prussia! What the hell happened to you? You look like you got hit by a bus!" He screamed, almost freaking out.

"I fell down some stairs…"

"Stairs my ASS! How do you do all that by just falling down stairs?"

"I fell. Down. Some. Stairs." He ground his teeth, glaring at the ground.

"Fine, whatever you say. Can I fix you up?"

"Nein. I'm fine." He growled, getting up and walking inside.

"Prussia. You have a black eye. You have a broken nose," He hit Prussia in the ribs, making the older nation cry out, "As well as bruised or broken ribs. And yet you say your FINE? You DUMMKOPF!" He screamed, then helped Prussia up. Prussia coughed and glared at his brother.

"The hell did you do that for?"

"Cause I fell down some stairs" He replied, rolling his eyes.

( )( )( )( )

Why did I write this? Cause I like beating Prussia up..but I stirr rove him~ XD


End file.
